David "Tweener" Apolskis
David "Tweener" Apolskis was introduced as a recurring character in the ninth episode of the series' first season, "Tweener". Family *David Apolskis Sr. - Father *Kathy Apolskis - Mother His surname Apolskis suggests that his family is of Lithuanian origin. Biography Background Born and raised in Boston, Apolskis' great hands gave him a starting position on his middle school's football team. However, after being deemed academically ineligible, he found a better use for his talent – pickpocketing. He became a master, swiping over 200 wallets and 150 watches between the ages of fourteen and nineteen. However, when he tried to lift a wallet from an off-duty police officer, he was immediately apprehended. Authorities discovered a valuable baseball card collection in his apartment in Boston, which he had stolen from the father of a friend. He thought it was an ordinary collection; in truth, it included the rare Honus Wagner T206, worth $300,000. Due to the card's worth, he was charged and convicted of grand larceny and subsequently sentenced to five years at Fox River State Penitentiary. Season 1 Upon his arrival at Fox River, Tweener attempted to integrate himself with C-Note and other African-American inmates because it was a culture he identified with, but he was unaware of the racial tension at Fox River. The blacks wanted nothing to do with him, and because of Tweener's attempted association with them, white inmates felt the same way. This only further alienated Tweener. Fellow inmate T-Bag quickly gave him the nickname "Tweener," as he was caught between inmates of either race, neither of whom welcomed him. He was initially the target of merciless sexual harassment at the hands of T-Bag until Michael Scofield stood up for him. Tweener later returned the favor by using his thieving skills to recover a watch that had been stolen by a guard from Michael's personal belongings. Their friendly relationship soured when Michael denied him a spot on the P.I. program, claiming it was too full as it is. Captain Bellick identified Tweener's impressionable position and coerced him into becoming an informant. Later, when Tweener failed to give Bellick more information, he was transferred to a cell with a very large man known as "Avocado", who sexually assaulted and raped him. In a moment of desperation, Tweener slashed Avocado's penis with a hidden razor blade. Avocado claimed the incident was an accident so he could deal with Tweener himself once he recovered. Desperate for some help, Tweener turned to Michael again to find protection before Avocado's return. Michael's guilt caused him to tell Tweener of the escape, but Tweener, in turn, told Bellick, who subsequentally found the hole the P.I. crew had been digging in the guard's break room. The plan was only saved by Charles Westmoreland who intervened and was severely injured in a scuffle with Bellick. On the night of the escape, Michael told Tweener that he knew that he told Bellick about the escape and that as soon as they made it over the wall, he was to part ways with the rest of the escapees. After leaving the van provided by John Abruzzi, Scofield ordered Tweener to leave. Now on his own, he was nearly caught by a search party, but avoided capture by hiding in the back of a horse trailer which was stopped at a roadside work zone. The trailer itself went to St. Louis. Season 2 Soon after reaching St. Louis, Tweener shaved his head to avoid being identified. After stealing a man's wallet, he proceeded to buy a bus ticket to Utah and learned that the next available bus wouldn't be leaving until the next day. Tweener fled, fearing that he'd be identified by a man reading a newspaper that featured his mugshot on the front page. He later made his way onto a college campus, where he found a travel flyer by a student named Debra Jean Belle, who advertised for a travel companion to Utah. Tweener claimed that he was headed to Utah to pick up an inheritance left after his grandfather had died. Debra Jean seemed suspicious, but she agreed to let him travel to Utah with her. During their drive to Utah, Tweener acted nervously as Debra Jean glanced suspiciously at him. The two made a stop at Gunnison, Colorado, after which they stopped and went to a motel in Mack, Colorado. Debra Jean revealed her affection for Tweener. They shared the night together and after they woke up the next morning, they heard a knock on the door. The policeman on their doorstep revealed to Debra Jean that Tweener was a fugitive. However, she denied seeing him. As Tweener tried to explain, she told him to take her car and that she would report it stolen later. Tweener finally reached Tooele, Utah, where he was confronted by T-Bag, who forced Tweener into helping him find the money Westmoreland buried. Tweener tried to buy digging supplies, but was assaulted by the store owner who recognized Tweener as a member of "The Fox River Eight". Michael and Lincoln entered and released Tweener. The three met up with T-Bag again to finish the search. However, Tweener, who was no longer of any use to the other three, was locked in a trunk of a car while the other three searched for the money. Tweener was eventually released to help dig for the money. Michael insisted that he go back in town and refuel their car. Unfortunately for Tweener, by this time, Agent Mahone had learned about Westmoreland's money and arrived in Tooele, and eventually cornered Tweener. Mahone decided to try and use Tweener to get to the other escapees. However, Tweener misled the federal agents and took them to Debra Jean's house where he apologized to her for lying. After recapturing Tweener, Mahone took him to a side road and confessed to the murder of Oscar Shales. After his confession Mahone apologised and shot Tweener dead with his secondary gun. Mahone then placed his primary gun in Tweener's hands, in order to justify the shooting as "self-defense". Post-Death Season 2 Tweener's death was staged by Mahone to look like suicide-by-cop or as an attempt to escape custody, His death was mentioned on television when Michael saw the news, horror-struck. Tweener, along with Abruzzi and Haywire were mentioned by Michael Scofield as people who didn't survive around Alexander Mahone in Sona. Season 3 In the episode Good Fences, Tweener has been mentioned along with Haywire and Sucre as people who were used by Michael. Mahone didn't kill Michael for that, but there was there still not a good relation between them. Mahone also reacted like this, because he didn't had any veratril. Season 4 General Jonathan Krantz said to find all the members of the Fox River Eight. When the Scylla team broke into the Company headquartess and held Krantz hosagee, Michael listed him among the names of the people who had been murdered by the Company. After his death, his photograph appeared briefly in Michael's mind during his conversation with Charles Westmoreland in Going Under. This and all the people who had a relation to Michael were important for him to find out about bargain, a suncell. Charges against Mahone and Michael's crimes we dropped at the time he received Scylla. Appearances Season 1 *Tweener *And Then There Were 7 *Odd Man Out *The Rat *J-Cat *The Key *Tonight *Go *Flight Season 2 *Manhunt *Otis *Map 1213 *Subdivision *Buried *Unearthed *The Message *Chicago *Wash *Sweet Caroline *Panama *Sona Season 3 *Good Fences Season 4 *Going Under Expanded universe *Prison Break - Seizoen 2 Deel 1 *Prison Break - Seizoen 2 Deel 2 Personality and traits David, according to Debra Jean Belle, was a normal and good guy. She considered him to be very nice, even though he was a fugitive. Debra also mentioned that they had a good relationship and that her dad asked for someone to ride with her. Even when he stole her car, she liked him when he last saw her. She also mentioned that she did go away to clear her head, and it didn't seemed to fit for her. She also mentioned that they were friends until the end of Apolskis' death.Prison Break - The Classified FBI Files David was seen by Michael Scofield's gang as a traitor and they left him on his own after the escape. He had spied on them for Bellick and, considering escape to be too risky, decided to trade information about the escape for favorable treatment in prison. Ironically enough, he ended up escaping after Bellick was subdued by Charles, because he was scared about Avocado coming for his revenge.Tonight David was used again, this time by Mahone to search for Michael Scofield. David then said goodbye to Debra and said sorry for what he had done. David was killed under orders of William Kim to Mahone, to finish all the members of the Fox River Eight.Buried Etymology Trivia *He's the only member of the Fox River Eight who doesn't appear in the game. *Tweener was mentioned in Unearthed, Sona and Good Fences. *Tweener appeared in a photograph in Manhunt, Map 1213 and Going Under. *Tweener appeared in archive footage in Flight, Manhunt and Orientación. *Tweener died according to Mahone the same way as someone who he couldn't capture (Oscar Shales). **Ironically enough, Mahone couldn't capture T-Bag the whole time during season 2, as both didn't have a scene until season 3. *Tweener thought that he wouldn't see C-Note, Scofield, Lincoln, T-Bag and Sucre again after the season 2 finale, but saw them in season 2. After T-Bag found him at the gas station and used him to get the map, so that T-Bag could eat the map. Tweener was then used by Michael, Lincoln and T-Bag help dig for the money as well as get supplies from the town and fill up the car. Tweener was then found by Mahone and shot by him, making both Scofield and Mahone feel horrible for his death.UnearthedSonaGood Fences *Tweener was the second member to die of the Fox River Eight. **This was after John Abruzzi, and before Charles Patoshik. *Tweener along with Abruzzi are the only members of the Fox River Eight to get shot dead. **Charles "Haywire" Patoshik committed suicide. *Tweener's cell in a prop is cell 13. *Tweener appeared in 14 episodes, more than both Lechero (who was a main character) and Tracy McGrady, while he wasn't a main character. He appeared in 14 episodes along with main character; James Whistler. *Tweener along with Aldo Burrows appeared in a previous season (season 1), before being killed by Mahone. *Tweener was responsible for the breakout of the Fox River Eight. If he hadn't informed Bellick about the escape plan, Michael would have finished working out the final kinks in the escape plan, however, it's actually because of Roy Geary. *Tweener's death was made to seem like it was suicide-by-cop. Patoshik however, did actually commit suicide at the urging of Mahone. *Tweener didn't see Bellick anymore after his final betrayal to the group. *Tweener along with Abruzzi and C-Note didn't see Bellick after they escaped. *Tweener is the first character to appear in episodes which didn't feature his murderer, he appeared in archive footage and has appeared all the seasons (season 1 and 2 in person, in season 3 is mentioned and in season 4 in picture appearing). *Tweener is responsible for the first breakout of Fox River - by being in the elevator going down, which broke the window. **Tweener is also responsible for the first breakout in the Prison Break universe/Breakout Kings universe on-screen, however, Michael Scofield had planned it. Tweener was the only Fox RIver 8 member who wasn't a murderer. Every member was seen killing someone else onscreen except for him and Abruzzi. But due to the Abruzzi's status as a mobster boss, it can be assumed that he did so at one point or another. See also *David (disambiguation) *Tweener theme *Alexander Mahone/Kills *Tweener's warning photo External links *David Apolskis on www.imdb.com *David "Tweener" Apolskis on www.it.wikipedia.org *David "Tweener" Apolskis on Wikipedia NL *David "Tweener" Apolskis on Prison Break Wiki Wetpaint Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Characters in Michael Scofield's mind Category:Criminals Category:Deceased characters Category:Fox River Eight Category:Fox River escapees Category:Fox River Inmates Category:Killed by Alexander Mahone Category:PI workers Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters